Spumwack
Sean Willmon (born: , better known online as Spumwack is an gaming YouTube channel who creates videos mainly on Overwatch. he is also a Toastmasters member living in San Diego, California. Willmon's channel currently focuses on serious and satirical Overwatch content, but does deviate into other games and topics. As of March 2017, his YouTube channel has over 150 thousand subscribers. The Spumwack channel started as a variety gaming channel foucsed on Minecraft content. After Willmon lost interest in the game in early 2015, he began to create content for the game Ark: Survival Evolved. After again becoming burnt out on Ark at the end of 2015, the Spumwack channel went into a period of small mini-series of different variety games. Willmon began his current content focus of Overwatch in June of 2016. History Mid-2011, he started posting YouTube videos showing his Minecraft ideas and tips on the MinecraftMuse channel. The channel initially only featured idea videos (some of which revolutionary to the community) from early June to September 2011, when a new gameplay series, Quest for the Golden Apple, or QGA (which ran from late September to late November), started. After the start of QGA the channel grew considerably, leading to the channel's subscriber count and views rising from a few hundreds to thousands. From that point on, TheMinecraftMuse alternated posting idea and series videos, eventually starting his series Muse Farms, and completing his trilogy with the series Facing the End. After the end of this series, he returned to idea videos, eventually tiring of vanilla Minecraft and creating the Spumwack channel in late 2012 to disassociate his channel from Minecraft. The Spumwack channel then started its first major Minecraft series: Terra Firma, which was posted from September 2012 to February 2013. Terra Firma began as a singleplayer series and eventually became a multiplayer series containing members such as: Beednox, XiaoXiaoMan, and RiverSimplicity. After the conclusion of this series, Spumwack launched his second major series: Facepalm, which was posted from February to December of 2013. Facepalm was a multiplayer survival series played with Beednox in the Minecrack Pack which focused on technology and magic in Minecraft. During the airing of this series, Spumwack was officially invited to join the Hermitcraft Server in October of 2013. This spawned his Hermitcraft w/ Spum minecraft series which lasted from late October of 2013 to late January 2015. While on the server, Spumwack participated in the Hermitcraft Season 2 world, Hermitcraft Season 3 world, Hermitcraft Modsauce, and many other Hermitcraft community events. Spumwack has also posted assorted gameplay series and videos throughout these three main series, most notably: Terraria, Black Mesa, Cart Life, Cube World, Scribblenauts, Muse Farms (side Minecraft series), Starbound, Banished, and 7 Days to Die. In 2014, Spumwack released his first science & videogames vidoe based on the end of the universe. This video and others like it helped to bring new viewers to the Spumwack channel and resulted in a major boost of subscribers. He continued to release science & videogame videos until early 2016 when they were split from the Spumwack channel to the SAV Files channel, where they are now posted. After becoming burnt out on Minecraft, the next major focus of the Spumwack channel was Ark: Survivial Evolved, the game that the series of the same name was based off of. Ark: Survival Evolved was a multiplayer series (though most of the episodes were just of Spumwack) that aired from September 2015 to December 2015 which looked at the misadventures and ideas of Spum in the world of Ark. After the conclusion of this series, there was a void of a main game or series on the Spumwack channel for about 6 months. Multiple miniseries of games like Heroes of the Storm, I Am Alive, Starsector, and an indie game showcase series. Spumwack then began posting videos on Overwatch starting June 2016. These vidoes soon became some of his most viewed on his channel and gained him many subscribers due to their mix of information, humor, and at times satire. Currently, Spumwack has devoted his channel's focus to Overwatch videos. It is infrequent, but Spumwack may upload a video talking about a real life issue or indie game footage from time to time while he is producing Overwatch content. (This history was written March 2017, some future events or facts may not be included) Games Played * Overwatch * Fictorum * Welkin Road * Starsector * Minecraft * Shower With Your Dad Simulator * Warehouse & Logistics Simulator * I Am Alive * Super Hipster Lumberjack * Spookies House of Jumpscares * 12 Laborers of Hercules III - Girl Power * The Kindred * Heroes of the Storm * Alchemy Mystery: Prauge Legends * Ark: Survival Evolved * Kingdom * Rougelands * Pulse * The Forgettable Dungeon * Space Engine * Double Action: Boogaloo * 7 Days to Die * Goat MMO Simulator * Goat Simulator * Hearthstone * Path of Exile * The Classroom Acquatic * Banished * Starbound * The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot * Team Fortress 2 * Arma 3 * Starforge Alpha * Scribblenauts Unlimited * Starmade Alpha * Cube World * Cart Life * A Slower Speed of Light * Starcraft 2 * Black Mesa * The Showdown Effect * Hitman Absolution * Surgeon Simulator 2013 * Tiny and Big * Chivalry: Midievil Warfare * Terraria Other Videos *Science And Videogames *Animations *Skits *IRL Links YouTube Blog Facebook Twitter Patreon Spumwack's Google+ Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers